


Team

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he's really a member of SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

They've all lost so much in their fight, or before their fight, or independent of their fight; they've all lost so many. Teal'c's wife and son, Sam's father and several lovers, Jackson's wife - Jackson's _life_! Sam's mother, when she was young; Jackson's parents and foster parents and seemingly every friend he ever made before the SGC; Vala's life and family and friends and _planet_ ; and there were even rumors about General O'Neill having a son once, or an alien version of one. Fact has always been a little hard to come by on the subject.

Cam remembers when the last of his grandparents died, though he was just a kid. Young enough to be sad, but too young to really get it. He remembers what it was like when his dog died while he was away at college, what it was like when he lost pilots from his squadron over Antarctica, but it didn't compare when they thought they lost Vala the first time, and he didn't even like her then. (Not really. Not officially. He certainly didn't like her because he _wanted_ to.) He remembers when team became a sort of family and then he lost _Jackson_ and thought the rest of the team would die, too, and he remembers the dream where the whole team died; he woke up and thought he might not breathe ever again.

But nothing compares to this. Nothing compares to the sheer ache of his heart refusing to beat, alone in this house. Nothing compares to this overwhelming urge to shove his fist through the wall and then cry until he's a dried-out husk of a man. There's no Ori to blame for this, no Adria to hunt down for vengeance, just a storm and a tree and a badly-placed power line. There's nothing he can do but sit at the table with his forehead on his fists, wishing more than anything that he could go back in time and save his parents. All the worlds he's saved, all the strangers, and his own _parents_ die. He always loved them. He always knew he loved them. He just didn't expect it to hurt like this, and they were always the ones he went to when something happened, when he was hurt.

"Cameron," he hears from behind him, and an arm circles his shoulders gently. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Daniel took some time off," Vala adds, squeezing him. "I know we're not family, but--"

"You're team," Cam says, and that's all that matters when family is gone. Now he knows what it must have been like for them, all along, relying on each other with no family to fall back on. Now he's really a member of SG-1.


End file.
